


Proving A Point

by PocketWhirlwind



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: But you know... you do what you do, Does the order really matter? Yeah probably, M/M, PWP, Sort of at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketWhirlwind/pseuds/PocketWhirlwind
Summary: A casual conversation over tea makes for a poor excuse to prove a point, but how else is he supposed to get the point across? Luxord has his own views of partners which are are stark difference to Xaldin's.





	

“I would rather have a cup of tea than sex.”

Raising a brow, Luxord looked over at the speaker. “You can’t be serious.”

Without looking up from his book, the Lancer simply shrugged a shoulder.

“Xaldin. I simply can’t let that statement slide.” Luxord carefully placed his mug with tea on the table. He leaned in closer and tried to catch the other’s eye. “Care to explain such a statement?”

With a sigh, Xaldin slowly closed his book. “If I must.”

“You must. You cannot say something so bold and not elaborate.” There was a smirk playing on the edge of his lips. This was just another way to get under the Lancer’s skin and chip away at the stone cold exterior.

“Sex doesn’t mean anything. It fulfills a physical desire that can be fixed on your own terms. Someone else in the equation does nothing for the satisfaction.” He held up his fingers and counted off as he went on. “Time consuming. Messy. Dealing with an unsatisfied partner after. Cleaning up after yourselves. It is more of an inconvenience than a benefit. What exactly is it that is good about sex?”

Luxord smirked completely now. “Plenty of things my dear Lancer. The release of sexual frustrations on another is all a part of the fun. Besides, how are you to know what a partner likes if you only stay with them once? Sex isn’t like tea where you know as soon as you open the package if you are going to like it or not. Besides, sometimes you need to add some sugar or honey to it to make it better.” He picked up his cup again and brought it to his lips. “It’s not all about the act.”

Xaldin frowned. His attention completely devoted to Luxord now. “Sex _is_ the act.”

A low chuckle rumbled from Luxord as he swallowed his sip. “Sex is the reward, yes. But not the whole game. Foreplay is just as important and arguably the best part of sex. The game can end before sex is initiated.”

“All the more reason to just get it over and done with by yourself. No need to waste your time with someone who won’t reciprocate your actions,” he said, opening up his book again as if to end the argument.

“Then it appears to me you’ve had terrible partners.” Luxord hummed as he eyed him from the other side of the low coffee table.

Xaldin paused, the book nearly back in its once comfortable reading position to stare at the Gambler. There was a glint in those blue eyes that suggested something more to this conversation. Some game that the blond was playing him right into. “What are you implying?” he questioned slowly.

Luxord sat back with the smirk still lingering on his lips. “Simply that you’ve made poor decisions in your past. As well as if you had a good partner, you wouldn’t be this… despondent on the subject.”

The book closed once again. This time Xaldin’s full attention on Luxord. “What _exactly_ are you implying?” His patience was running thin with the Gambler now. But it was far too late, Luxord was winning this game.

“That a night with the proper partner will show you a different side. Two nights with the same partner will change your mind.” He leaned in, making sure to lock onto the deep purple irises in front of him. “And a night with me is only the beginning.”

“Is that a challenge?”

The Gambler’s lips pulled into a grin. Oh yes, just where he expected this to go. “Yes.” Game over, house wins.

Or so he thought.

Xaldin stood up. Stone faced and silent, he turned away from Luxord and moved to leave the room. Some semblance of shock ran through Luxord’s body as he watched him head to the archway. His footsteps echoing in the empty Grey Area. As calmly as he could, Luxord called out to him, “Where do you think you’re going?”

Pausing at the corner, Xaldin turned his head just enough to command in a clear voice, “My room. Now.”

As Luxord watched his retreating back, he stood up. Leaving behind his unfinished cup of tea, he followed the Lancer back to his room.

Once the door was closed on the two of them, Luxord began to tug on the zipper of his cloak. He slowly unzipped himself, all too aware of the pair of eyes that followed his hand. He had to admit, Xaldin had one of the better poker faces when they held their tournaments. And it was nearly impossible to read him in any situation even when out on missions. But now, there was the unmistakable glint of lust behind those violet eyes.

Black coat slipped to the floor and he stepped out of it in one fluid motion. Luxord’s well toned chest was bare – it was far too hot to wear anything underneath their uniforms – and his hands soon were rid of the gloves. He made a note of where the Lancer’s eyes lingered on the few blond strands of hair that stuck out above the waist line of his pants. Palms gently pushed the Lancer onto his back on his bed as he climbed on top of him, straddling him while on his knees.

Xaldin visibly frowned at this. He made a move to roll them over when Luxord pinned him down by his shoulders. “What?”

Luxord chuckled. “This is a learning experience for you my dear Lancer. How are you supposed to learn when you are on top?”

Those eyes flashed dangerously. “What’s in it for me?”

“Much more if you shut that mouth of yours.” His eyes glanced down at his lips. “Or I can just make you.”

Without wasting another second, the Gambler’s lips were on his. A hasty and rushed kiss was enough of a distraction to allow Luxord to unzip his coat. An undershirt greeted his fingertips as he ran his hands down his chest. He couldn’t help but chuckle into the kiss. Of course the Lancer would have something like this. Another layer of armor to strip away.

Turning his head to the side, Xaldin broke the kiss to give him a questioning stare. Luxord ignored it and sat up to get a good look at him. Cheeks above the sideburns were slightly flushed from their kiss, his lips were slowly gaining color as well. The grey fabric of his shirt stretched with each deep breath he took. How troublesome. Fingers gently tugged at the corners of his shirt, only just enough to allow his fingertips to slide under and tease the skin underneath. Carefully, Luxord lowered himself over Xaldin’s chest again.

They shared another kiss, this one much slower than the last. This one tested boundaries. A gentle nibble on the lip, a flick of a tongue, a soft suckle, and careful movements. And just as Xaldin seemed to grow used to the presence of another mouth on his, it was gone.

A small groan escaped him as he felt the lips travel down his neck and to his collarbone. He could practically feel the smirk as Luxord left a trail of kisses along his hot skin. Fingertips continued to tease the small area of his flesh, neither moving up nor down. They rubbed slow circles just below his belly button, stoking the fire that was building in his gut. The mouth had moved to just above where his heart should be. Teeth tugged at the shirt, pulling it up slightly before it moved to the edge of his shirt. He pulled it up just enough so that his mouth could join the fingers teasing just below his navel. Xaldin’s hands gripped Luxord’s thighs, thumbs rubbing circles to encourage him to continue.

Hands slipped down to the waist line of his pants and gently tugged without unbuttoning them. Luxord knew it wouldn’t work, but it did bring his attention to the slow growing need on the other side of the fabric. Lifting up slightly, the Gambler pushed the shirt up the raven haired man’s chest revealing the neatly trimmed hair beneath. He let Xaldin a moment to sit up and remove the shirt and cloak but remained on top of him. Hands slowly running through the hair of his chest as he pushed him back down onto the bed again. Luxord allowed himself another grace period of simply staring at the man beneath him. Those hours of training didn’t go unnoticed. Lighten scars of past battles dotted his arms and chest, a rare sight for their bodies.

A growl of impatience and a buck of his hips sent Luxord out of his line of thoughts. He grinned down at the pinned man. “Impatient are we?”

“Would you get on with it?”

“Anticipation makes the hard-on longer,” he hummed as he tapped the distinct bugle in his pants. His only response was a gruff sigh but Xaldin settled back down nonetheless. Seeing this as a cue to continue, Luxord shuffled off the bed a bit, making sure to rub along the growing erection.

Fingers unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down just enough to get a sight of the boxer-briefs the other wore. Luxord cocked his head to the side and glanced up to his face. He couldn’t help the chuckle as he was greeted with a look of expectancy. Now he was becoming predictable. A hand palmed the erection through the cotton underwear, as he started to unbutton his own pants with his other. He could feel the heat seeping through the fabric as he coaxed it to grow more. The hum of approval was encouraging to say the least, he glanced back up at Xaldin’s face to see his eyes had closed.

Licking his lips, Luxord took the moment to pull down the waistband and allow the tip of his erection some much needed air. Only to have his mouth placed over the tip of it a moment later. His body tensed as Luxord began his work, licking and gently sucking on the head, fingers still slowly working on the shaft. The underwear was now pushed beneath his balls, allowing for his hand to completely stroke the heated length. Taking a second to lick the entirely the cock before him, Luxord was satisfied with the muffled moan he knew Xaldin was holding back.

Luxord went back to sucking the head of Xaldin’s cock before he started to dip down more. Slowly, he pulled back up and went back down again. He took him slowly and pulled up quick. His hands moved to hold his waist down to keep him from bucking up into him too soon. It was hard enough taking this much into his mouth slowly, he didn’t need an accident right now.

Soon enough he settled into a steady rhythm of sucking down and up, hollowing out his cheeks to keep some pressure. One hand gently fondled the balls beneath his lips earning him a hand in his hair, gently tugging before relaxing. Each little muffled moan and pull was just something else he learned more about the Lancer. His armor was slowly falling apart.

With the taste of precum coated the instead of his mouth, Luxord pulled off of him. He could feel the blood pulsing faster as he took him in that last time. Xaldin was close, but that would ruin the fun if he finished.

He was greeted with a groan mixed with a growl from the larger man. “Luxord…” he warned.

The blond merely smiled up at him and stood up. His own neglected erection making a noticeable bulge in his briefs as he shimmied out of his pants, underwear, and boots. “Now now Xaldin… I can’t let you have all of the fun…” With a flick of his wrist, a bottle of lubricant appeared in it. He took his time opening the bottle and spreading a decent layer on top of Xaldin’s cock. He motioned for Xaldin to move back more on the bed, so he could properly climb on top of him this time.

Luxord paused before he climbed back onto the bed. There was mischief in those blue eyes of his. He crawled back on top of Xaldin, but this time facing away from him. With what lube was left on his fingers, the blond bent at the waist a little to give Xaldin the perfect view of him rubbing the lube along the entrance of his anus.

Xaldin could only stare at the sight before him. His hands held onto Luxord’s legs, holding him in place as if the man would just leave him high and dry after such a display. Fingers slid with ease over the entrance, nerves twitching in anticipation as he prepped himself. He finally remembered that he had hands that could touch and feel, and they both came up to cup either side of the blond’s ass. He could hear the low chuckle from the man as he slowly started to squeeze and rub the cheeks. Why was he acting like he had never seen this before? Partners had pleasured and prepped themselves in the past, but nothing was as entrancing as this right now.

Deciding it was enough, Luxord sat up properly once again and Xaldin finally decided to look at the rest of him.

It was one thing to work with someone all the time, but it was another to see them naked. For some reason, Xaldin never actually thought about what was under Luxord’s cloak. He never thought what any of them looked like under the cloak. The thought never crossed his mind. The man was lean but nowhere near as muscular as himself or Lexaeus. He could see his muscles stretching and flexing as he moved, the man did indeed workout. But what really caught his eye was the tattoo of a row of cards fanned out between his broad shoulders. The backs of all but three cards sat neatly between his shoulder blades: the joker, the jack of hearts, and the ten of spades.

Without thinking, Xaldin’s fingers stretched out and brushed against the deck. Luxord shot him a grin over his shoulder at him.

“Like what you see?”

“Interesting choices… why those three?” he asked, fingers brushing along the edge of the faded ink.

“That is an answer for next time,” was his answer.

Xaldin frowned again. “Next time? You assume a lot.”

Another flash of white teeth with that grin. “But hardly wrong.”

There was a huff, but no other sound as Xaldin laid back down on the bed. The words from earlier echoed in his head ‘you know more about you partner the second time around’ what had he learned about Luxord in these past few minutes? He gave excellent head and was a mysterious man himself. But so far the man had been pleasuring him… and knowing the Gambler, he had figured many things out about him by now. Damn him for that.

Satisfied with his response, Luxord continued on his way. A single hand on his waist from Xaldin was enough to help him position himself. Then he spread his own cheeks and carefully lowered himself onto Xaldin’s erection. He hissed at the pain, mentally cursing himself for not prepping himself fully but Xaldin’s patience was probably running thin. He seemed to be more of a quickie sort of fellow.

His thoughts rang true as he felt Xaldin’s hips thrust up suddenly, burying the cock deep in his ass. “Bloody Hell Xaldin…” he swore as his body tried to get over the sudden shock that had run through him. Panting, Luxord tried to ease himself down with Xaldin’s hips. The thumbs that rubbed gentle circles into his hip and leg was a decent distraction. It was something to focus on at the least. After a long moment, he sucked in a deep breath and risked taking a look at the Lancer. A smug smile graced his lips as he stared right back. “How long have you been holding that back?” was all he could manage to mutter out.

Xaldin hummed as if he was thinking. “It has been quite some time since the last time Number X. Don’t ask questions you aren’t ready to hear the answers for.” His fingers gripped his hips harder making the blond grunt – but from pleasure or displeasure he wasn’t sure.

Luxord let out a breathy chuckle. “Does that mean there will be a round two?”

“Just get through the first one, and then you tell me.”

Fair enough.

Luxord took in one last deep breath to calm himself. The muscles within his anus were finally loose enough for him to move around a little bit without too much pain shooting through his body. Lifting himself by the knees, Luxord moved up his shaft a little only to sink back down slowly. A deep moan left him as he lifted and lowered again, a little more this time. He couldn’t help but feel grateful that Xaldin didn’t decide to set the pace for this either. It seemed what little progress they had made so far was enough for him to be content for the moment. Luxord didn’t know if to take that for a compliment or an insult. He would have to just shove it aside and simply focus on moving enough to get a good rhythm going.

With time, his pace began to speed up. He could feel Xaldin’s eyes on him as he moved up and down of his own accord, taking his time to get accustomed to the other’s girth. Wider than he expected, Luxord let his muscles squeeze and relax around the shaft as he moved. Each little moan or twitch inside of him gave him another clue of just what the Lancer liked, and he adjusted, testing the waters and changing it a bit just to see how far he could go with him.

Their pace still moderately slow, but the two were receiving enough stimulation to last.

Sinking onto his knees once more, Luxord paused feeling the all to familiar fatigue setting in. The bed beneath him shifted as Xaldin sat up. Still deeply buried inside, Luxord made a small moan as he realized just where the tip had rubbed against. Fingers curled around his erection as Xaldin found a comfortable spot to sit up. Luxord found himself leaning back against the hard chest that as his fingers started to slowly stroke him.

It was long strokes, the kind that was reserved for when someone was half hard, not the rock hard state that Luxord was currently in. The blond reached to help speed him up but was only greeted with the second hand pushing it away.

“No touching,” growled the voice in his ear. He could feel the short hairs of the sideburns tickling the edge of his piercings.

Unwilling to disobey (this time) he promptly reached back and tangled his hands in long dreadlocks, keeping him close to his neck as he felt lips trailing along the sensitive skin. They kissed down his neck and to his shoulder, taking their time as they made their way back up and then across his back to the other shoulder. All the while, his hand continued with the antagonizing slow pace. Up and down the length it went, pausing only when his lips reached the tips of his shoulders so his thumb could run over the head of his cock and dip into the slit. Small beads of precum followed soon after as if the soft hums and moans weren’t enough of an indicator.

With a smirk against his skin, Xaldin moved so that his lips pressed to the skin beneath the Gambler’s left ear. A small hitch of breath signaled what he thought to be true. Pinching with his lips, Xaldin gently tugged and licked at the sensitive spot causing Luxord to squirm in his grasp. The more he moved, the more his cock nudged along his insides, and the tighter his hand grasped his penis. He took his time while waiting for that small plea of his name to escape in a breathy sigh. Hands on the back of his head coaxed him forward and lips connected in a slow kiss. Another slow one, this one more intimate than the last. Tongues slowly moving with one another, caressing and teasing as they slowly rocked in each other’s grasp. Luxord took a shuddering gasp, a warning moan of the other’s name. As soon as he heard it, he removed his mouth and hand to let him cool down for a second. He watched as the blond regained himself and shoot him a glossy-eyed stare from over his shoulder.

Taking in a shaky breath, Luxord cleared his throat. “Is that… all you got?” he said with an uneven tone to his dismay.

But it was all Xaldin needed to hear. Hands on his hips guided him to lay down on the bed, face down. Their shift caused another low groan out of Luxord as Xaldin slipped out of him to reposition them. Just as he was going to make a retort, Xaldin grabbed hold of his hips and thrusted back in promptly shutting him up. Bed creaked as Xaldin pulled out nearly to the tip and pushed back in with such force, Luxord grunted with the effort to remain on his knees for the taller man. Setting the slow but hard pace, Xaldin continued with his thrusts. Each thrust ringing through the room with sounds of skin slapping against skin and a moan from Luxord that soon followed only to have the process repeat itself.

Luxord’s fingers were going numb for how hard he was grasping the sheets. His breath was ragged and shaking. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to sit properly for several days. But _damn_ did this feel good. He was being thoroughly fucked by this man. And he liked it. He started to move his hips back to meet with Xaldin’s thrusts. He could feel the growing urgency welling up inside of him. He was getting close. With each deep thrust, he could feel the Lancer’s cock brushing up against the nerves just right.

Their thrusts started to get more sporadic, quicker, a more animalistic need overtaking them. Both men moaning out each other’s names between gasps for air or a pause to shift closer on the bed as they slid on the cotton sheets. The sound of skin against skin echoing in their ears as the heat and tension rose between them pushing them closer and closer to the edge of euphoria.

It was Luxord who finished first. “X-Xaldin-!” He came as he arched his back while pushing back against a thrust. His head high in the air in a silent scream and his golden hair in a mess. Semen spilled onto the off-white sheets only to be smeared onto his chest as he flopped onto the bed exhausted.

Not finished, Xaldin continued to thrust into him as he spilled out over his sheets. He wasn’t just ready to let him go until he was done as well. Several more thrusts later, he pulled out of Luxord who slumped down onto the bed. His hand stroked out the final waves of his orgasm as he spilled out onto the Gambler’s back. Finally done, he slumped onto the bed next to him.

It was a long while until either of them spoke, both simply trying to collect their wits in the silence.

“Well?” Xaldin asked. He reached for the tissue box on his bedside table before realizing he was coming up short and used a small gust of wind to bring it to his hand. He turned back to Luxord who was gingerly sitting up.

“Well what luv?” he asked back in an innocent tone as he took a tissue and wiped down his chest.

He resisted rolling his eyes and instead pushed his shoulder to have him turn so he could wipe down his back. “Have you been satisfied?”

Luxord hummed as if thinking. He was thoroughly fucked. In a good way. He had enjoyed the last twenty minutes or so and wouldn’t mind coming back for a second round much sooner than later. The Lancer was stubborn in opening up to him, but the Gambler had learned much about him in such a short time together. Oh yes, he would need to come back for more soon. He needed to know more about the leering mountain that was Xaldin. But for now, he had learned plenty. Even now he could see the man trying to kick him out of bed with some sort of dignity. “Not quite.”

Xaldin frowned. “Not quite?” he repeated. “What more do you want?”

 _‘Plenty,’_ he thought to himself. Luxord tossed the dirty tissue onto the floor beside the bed and stretched out, careful to avoid his own spot on the sheets. Glancing up at the Lancer, he patted the spot next to him.

Slowly, Xaldin laid down next to him, unsure of where Luxord was going with this. It wasn’t until Luxord’s arm was around his waist did he protest. “What are you doing?”  
“Cuddling,” he stated bluntly. “It’s what people do after sex.”

“We are not people,” Xaldin countered trying to push Luxord’s arm off of him. “We don’t exist.”

“Then amuse me with something from a past life.” Luxord smirked as Xaldin paused. “If we are to become beings with hearts again, we should be readopting old habits. I’ll be out of your hair in half an hour.”

Xaldin merely stared at him as he pulled himself closer and closed his eyes. Defeated and tired, Xaldin gave in. He shifted so that his arm lay under Luxord’s neck while he laid on his back. Giving Luxord a once more over look, Xaldin didn’t know what to think. The man was a thorn in his side. Always speaking in riddles or had something to say, Luxord was more likely to ask questions than actually give answers straight out. Xaldin had to admit he was confused by him. And yet, here they lay. For half an hour at least and then Luxord would leave just like the rest. Maybe then he would just leave the raven-haired man alone afterwards.

But as Xaldin’s eyes drooped closed, he couldn’t help but silently hope that when he woke, Luxord would still be in his arms. And maybe, _just maybe_ , he could change his mind about the tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my tumblr: pocketchina months ago
> 
> Back when I was going through a writer's block, some friends decided to give me some prompts to help me get out of it, and here it is. There's supposed to be a second part somewhere.


End file.
